sakifandomcom-20200214-history
Sukoya Kokaji
Sukoya Kokaji is a professional mahjong player and works as a commentator for the All Japan High School Mahjong Tournament along with Kouko Fukuyo. She is the youngest person to hold eight mahjong tournament trophies. Sukoya is also undefeated within Japan, the former number 2 player in the world, and is regularly voted MVP of her pro league. Appearance Sukoya has shoulder length dark hair with noticeable bangs and purple-ish eyes. According to her professional mahjong card, she is 27 years old, 153 cm tall, and weights 42 kg. Personality Sukoya is great friends with her commentator partner Kouko Fukuyo but is often taken aback by her random commentary. According to Kouko, Sukoya recently helped save a local mahjong club from going bankrupt. She is quite knowledgeable and provides listeners of Inter High Radio with a background of each Rinkai Girls' High School member during the school's victory in East Tokyo. When asked who was better between the Shiraitodai High School of the 71st Inter High and her school team which won the national title ten years ago, Sukoya says that she didn't know. Play Style / Abilities Plot Before Current Story As a high school student, Sukoya was the vanguard of the team that won the national title at the 61st Inter High School Mahjong Championships (defeating Harue Akado and the Achiga Girls' Academy team in the semi-finals of the championships in the process). Sukoya entered the professional mahjong arena after graduation. She became the youngest person to hold eight tournament trophies in mahjong and was seen on the way toward winning a record nine trophies four years ago. Although Sukoya is a skilled player, she does not play in many ranked tournaments, thus her world rank remains at number 973. She previously earned a silver medal in the "East Wind" freestyle tournament in Rio de Janeiro. National Tournament Arc She later became a commentator for the All Japan High School Mahjong Tournament and was partnered with announcer Kouko Fukuyo at the Inter High Radio. They are the primary commentators at the East Tokyo qualification tournament and one of several commentator pairs at the 71st Inter High. While in discussion with fellow professional player Yasuko Fujita, she takes notice of Achiga Girls' Academy and its coach Harue Akado, who was Sukoya's former Inter High opponent ten years ago. Final Eight Arc During the semi-finals vanguard match, she says that she remembers also playing into a large hand before and that players like that surpass your expectations. Later during the vice-captain match, she notices that Arata Sagimori's playing style is similar to Harue Akado's she played so many years ago. During the Captain's match, she helps explain Awai Oohoshi's ability. After the semi final's match is over, Achiga girls go to the final's stage and meet Sukoya. She tells Harue that she is staying in a hotel but cannot calm down without her jersey so she went to look around. After hearing that Harue wants to be a pro after achieving victory with Achiga, Sukoya smiles. Sukoya enters the mahjong bar Blitz storm with Risa Noyori and immediately tells Hayari Mizuhara that her message was vague and that she should write it out like an adult. She then notices Harue and greets her. While they're all together, Hayari ropes them into playing a game. After the captain's match, she notices Shizuno Takakamo's aura and says that she is an entirely different person from the previous day. Category:Professional players Category:Characters Category:Supernatural powers Category:Demons